All about Faith
by Felur Weasley
Summary: Its about a girl name faith trying to make her way threw hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 the ride

Faith sat in her empty compartment. As she watched out the window as other students board the train. There happy parents waving them good by mothers in cardigans and pearls fathers in business suits talking on cell phones to important business clients. Faith however did not have her parents drop her off she was a bit of a loner. Her parents were always off climbing pyramids in Egypt, skateboarding down the great wall of china, eating pasta in Italy or even shopping in NYC . Because faiths parents weren't like most see hers were just big kids looking for romance and excitement. They traveled from city to city continent to continent. No place for a 16 year old girl like her self. She tried to stay with them and she did in till she was in 9th grade and about 14. She had been to 47 different schools her newest one she had already set in ripples her ex- boyfriends newest girl friend a blond with long legs and bulimic and wore tons of pink the kind of girl faith despised. In her English lit. class one day the girl sat behind faith normal she wouldn't mind but today the girl sat popping and popping her gum it was silent reading to it seem ed to get louder and louder so finally faith slammed down her book in anger and as she did so the girls gum flew from her mouth across the room hitting the black board in front of them. A few days later faith got her letter in the mail informing her that she was eligible for hog warts school of witch craft and wizardry. Faith;; before that had no knowledge she was a witch. In the last 2 years Faith had learned so much. But in those 2 years she meet only 6 people Harry, Ron, Hermione, Selena, Xia, and her best friend Alton. She almost lived in the owlery she studied there it was always quiet not many people were up there at a time. But this year she was caught up on her work. She was almost further then harry and her friends so this year she could have fun.  
  
She sat in her compartment she had on tight hip hugger jeans and a blank tight tank top her dagger tattoo on her stomach showed it was on her hip bone along with her red ruby belly ring. Her long black hair was flowing past her shoulders down in lose curls her hair was never straight it had natural curls. As the train started on its way a skinny blond boy walked in her compartment his hair looked like a bucket of grease. Two goons followed him in he put a hand up and they walked out side into the hall way. Grease boy sat next to her. "do I know you" he said with a grin "nope not really" she said not very interested in having a conversation with him. He moved a bit closer to her.  
"How about we get to know each other" he grinned even larger he ran a hand down her thigh lightly. She put her hand on his and lightning fast took his five fingers and bent them back words hearing each of them snap. "how about no" she smiled He got up holding his hand and holding back tears.  
"you will be sorry trust me " she said as he turned to walk away. "I'm shaking" she said with a grin on her face. then laughed hysterically when he left. When grease boy finally left another boy walked in very built he had on black vans black cargo pants and a white bam t- shirt. He pointed to the seat "is this seat taken? " he flashed a thousand dollar smile at her. She almost melted as she shook her head no. he sat down as she looked out the window and he stared at her for a while " can I help you " she asked wondering if he was like the last guy. " oh no I'm sorry" he drifted his attention to his bag shyly . Now faith thought some thing was desperately wrong here. " ok" she smiled . He put out a hand. "im mike" he smiled at her tilting his head in response.  
"im faith" she said as she shook his amazingly nice hand. "so mrs faith would u care to join me in hogsmade this Saturday like on a date" he said it as though he asks out girls all the time. Faith thought she stood up as the train stopped "ill think about it" she said as she walked out he ran after her " what did u say" "ill think about it " she said as it was a natural thing. He stoped in his tracks in confusion. She smiled and thought GOT YA! 


	2. chapter 2 the date

By Saturday faith had made plenty of friends a few boys had actually carried her books. She had 2 other encounters with mike the first he sat next to her in the Great hall she smiled at him nicely. "We still on for Saturday" he asked "maybe" she replied and smiled then ran one of her fingers up his side then walked away she was a tease and liked it. Then a couple days later she was late for class because she had broken a heal in the hall way he had seen her he grabbed her shoe then some what pinned her to a wall and kissed her cheek "we still on for Saturday " he asked once more "will u get off of me " she said still pinned "only if u go" he smiled thinking he one. She stepped closer to him so there bodies touched and then she swiftly kneed him in the balls "see u there at 5" she then walked to class she had no intention of going in till Saturday morning she was tanning in a black bikini Selena was wearing a pink bikini although Selena always wore wink or white some times it did make her sick all the girly-ness Harry and Ron were there too they both had on dark red swim shorts and they were playing in the lake racing and swimming laps. Faith and Selena were tanning on shore a few minutes later Harry got out and Ron was still swimming Selena ran into to the lake diving to hang out with Ron. Harry laid next to her on the blanket even though he was wet and dripped on her. "So u going out with mike today I heard" he said as he closed his eyes pretending to tan. "I wasn't planning to go," she said as she sat up propping her self up on her elbows. "Not a good Idea" Harry said then sat up looking at her. "Why not" she said now interested in what he knew. "Well I hear he doesn't like rejection normally It takes him weeks to get over a girl and well your hot so he will be even worse" he then laid back down like his job was done. " Boo hoo like I care I told him I wasn't that interested," she said thinking back a bit. "Where those your exact words" he said sitting up again. "Well no but I don't think he thinks I'm coming" Harry smiled "ok" Selena waved Harry over so he got up "coming faith" he tilted his head like a dog waiting for a response. " No I'm good" she smiled and waved him off he ran down towards the lake. She looked towards a tree seeing a shadow. " So what do you think Xia" a rather handsome young man walked out of the shadow dressed in black. "Well you know I don't want you dating any one at all" he grinned then sat next to her. "Well if you hadn't been my best friends brother and my best friends moms son it would have" see Xia was Selenas brother and they went out for a while but it upset Selena so faith broke up with him to save her friendship. Xia grinned " I know u still want me though" she kissed her ear then in a instant was gone back into the shadows. She dropped her body to the ground slammed her head on the ground in anger. She heard a laugh next to her and she looked over and harmonies was laughing at her she sat next to her. "Well it seems miss perfect is having problems I feel for you" she gave a fake sad face. Faith gave her a look " what's your dysfunction god you have been mean to me since I got here two years ago" Hermione smiled at her " well see the two boys in the lake Ron and Harry they were my best friends and were turning into more in Till you showed up and put them on your pretty leaches as they bent over back wards for you " faith looked at her in surprise " I don't like them what are you talking about?" Hermione had a grin on her face " well they like you but now that the rest of the guys in school know you're here I have my Harry and Ron back no worries" she smiled and walked off. Faith thought some one need to shove her in a hole. Faith then got up and walked over to the lake and jumped in dunking Harry and as Harry picked her up to throw her she waved and smiled to Herminie to think she was stupid enough to think of Herminie as a friend. She played in the lake and then about four o'clock. She looked at Harry "I'm going to go ok " he smiled and waved from the lake Ron yelled after her "good luck!"  
  
Faith walked all the way to hogs made she had on a tight pink skirt and a tight white tank top and black heals her long black hair was down she sat in the tbs alone and then he finally showed up in surfer swim shorts and a t shirt. He took off his sunglasses and smiled at her "you came" he said. She smiled back "what a surprise " she sat at a both and he sat right next to her close " so how about me and you go get to know each other better?" he grined. Then leaned in and kissed her putting his one hand on her waist then his other on her thigh. She jumped up and stood on the table and jumped down when she was on the table he looked up her skirt. " I like faith your feisty" he said smiling. Faith got up and walked out she gave him the finger she walked back to the castle and up to the gcr and didn't see Harry she stormed up to the boys dorm and slammed open the door him and Ron were reading books and doing home work. "Ron leave " she looked at Harry as Ron ran out of the room Problay to tell Selena or even better Xia. Harry smiled "so u had a good date" Faith felt like she could have killed him " you knew how he was then why did u want me to go out with him?" he looked at the foor. " because I like you faith" he then kissed her it was soft and sweet she knew he had been eating Swedish fish but didn't say any thing. She got up " you think that excuses it" she grabbed her coat she left the other day when studying and walked out slamming the door then walked to her door slamming her body on the bed thinking some tears came to her eyes she thought maybe she shouldn't have come maybe she should have stayed with her parents. At that moment Selena walked in and hugged her laying on the bed next to her. " you gonna be ok " Faith looked at her " ohh yes ive been feeled up twice and now one of my best friends is in love with me im doing a ok" faith then berried her head in a pillow. Selena walked out of the room closing the door so faith could be alone 


	3. Chapter 3 The Blair Witch

Faith woke up the next morning feeling as if a bus had hit her. She looked to her left and her alarm clock read 11:20 she jumped up not dizzy and on the floor was 3 empty bottles of vodka . Well that explained it she though. She threw on tight black jeans and a black sex pistols t-shirt. She grabbed her book bag and threw on her vans and ran down to the dungeons to potions. When she got there snape gave her a dirty look that she shrugged off . She took a seat between Harry and Ron. Harry gave her a look "your party of one is all every ones been talking about ". He smiled feeling superior. She laughed " yeah vodka and air gutairing to simple plan, sex pistols and the romones it I passed out " she nodded "yeah it was a party". she took out her note book doodling she had a think dark black pen see pens were a luxury in hogwarts faiths grandma sends her boxes of them so of course faith makes a fortune in selling them. Harry laughed " well next time I wanna get a invite to your raves". She gave him a look " you couldn't keep up if you wanted" Then a that moment snape told them to hush . As he went on in his lesson she wrote in her note book…  
  
GOALS FIND A REAL GUY WHO CAN EXPRESS WHO HE IS AND WHAT HE WANTS GET HERMINOE TO STOP STAREING AT ME GET HARRY TO STOP PLAYING FOOTSES STOP MAKING STUPID LISTS  
  
She laughed and turned the page copying Ron's notes she felt a foot slide up her leg she stomped on Harry foot and her yelled. She turned back a page checking it off her list. 1 down 3 to go. She smiled and then continued to write notes .  
  
She walked down to lunch still thinking she sat down in her normal seat she left one open for Alton he always sat next to her she hadn't seen him in a couple days though she came in almost glowing in happiness. He looked at her "wow how much did u drink" he felt her head sitting down. Faith "only 3 bottles" she put her head on the table she was tired " so sunshine were have u been lately?" she asked she had nmissed him he was like her best friend. He smiled " I meet a girl her name is Blair you might have seen her around really pretty popular amazing body" he picked up a apple eating. She popped up " YOU mean that anorexic preppy snot bag cheerleader" she had known Blair and her two lackeys she was one of those people that wore so much pink you'd want to hurl. His glowing stopped "she's nice and …." he stopped thinking. Faith opened her note book to her list adding BEAT SENSE INTO ALTON she smiled under lining it. She stood up at the bell and they walked to class she needed that catch up she explained her boyfriend situation. He laughed " well maybe you need to stay single for a bit see who catches your eye". she was eating a bag of chips " I donno I don't do well by my self" he smiled "Well maybe you'll have to have some one with you" he suddenly picked her up and ran towards the lake jumping in with her. She came up laughing histericaly she dunked him. " YOU ARE SOO DEAD" they played around splashing and dunking she looked up she had jumped on his back seeing Blair tapping her Prada heals. Alton froze putting faith into the water and he started to walk out she walked with him. "uhh hi Blair" he said she could tell Blair had him whipped. Blair looked at faith with a look like some on shoved a skunk in her face and grabbed Alton's arm pulling him to the side she couldn't hear what they were saying but Blair walked off towards hogs made and Alton walked back to faith rubbing the back of his head looking at the ground " I'm so sorry" she said seeing him upset. " she wanted me not to be friends with you and I don't think I could have done that" he looked up into her eyes he had the most beautiful lavender eyes she had ever seen. She smiled " thanks that made my day seeing some one cared" she laughed and jumped on his black soaking wet. "TO TOWN we need booze were single and need to party lets go" she tapped her feet on his side. He laughed " NO DRINKING FOR YOU". She laughed " OK then to get dry clothes" he started walking towards the castle they were both laughing hysterically when they got to the common room they ran to there dorms changing she threw on blue jeans and a black tank top with pink writing. They walked to the common room and plopped on the couch and got some popcorn and watched Sweet Home Alabama and in the middle of finding Nemo they fell asleep.  
  
She woke up about 9 am the next morning she was laying on him her head on his cheast his arm were rapped around her and his head laying on the sofa arm. She was confused she wasn't sick so she knew she hadn't been drinking. She sat up and tapped Alton to wake up they had class. He woke up and they both got dressed and what not. They walked to the great hall they sat down getting a lot of stares. She looked at him "do you know what's going on im confused" He shook his head no. then Blair walked over " every one saw you two cuddled up what do you have to say" faith then caught it "ahh I knew I felt a cold breeze coming and for your info miss flamingo we fell asleep last night watching movies nothing more" Alton sat speechless. Blair flipped her hair walking off not very fast nine inch heals tend to slow a girl down. Faith at some and looked over at Alton staring into space " hey what's up with you lance arm strong" he then snapped out of it " lance arm strong?" she smiled "first man on the moon duhh you were staring into space like a pro astronaut" he replied rather fast " I was thinking drop it " she held up her hands "OK I SERENDER WHITE FLAG" she then held up her napkin. He laughed.  
  
They separated going to class all of class Harry was silent and heroine had a glow of happiness. She thought ram my head into a wall now and kill me. 


End file.
